


911 Calls

by mutant_superwholock117



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys help Charlie, Gen, anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutant_superwholock117/pseuds/mutant_superwholock117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie calls the boys late one night looking for some help with an anxiety attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	911 Calls

“Dude I am so glad this case is over. This was the worst vampire nest we’ve ever had to deal with.” Dean complains to his brother Sam as they climb into Dean’s beloved Impala.

“I know.” Sam groans from his sore muscles as he lowers himself into the car. “I can’t wait to get back to the bunker and crash.”

“Food first Sammy.” Dean protests. “Priorities, remember?”

An hour later they’re showered and in their rooms, fed and exhausted. Dean has  _ Metallica  _ on low, as he lays in bed, waiting for sleep. 

Just as he’s about to fall asleep, his phone starts vibrating from where it’s laying on his desk, a  _ Nirvana _ song indicating a call.

Grumbling about being interrupted from his rest, Dean sits up grabs the phone. “Yeah?” 

“D-Dean?” a shaky voice answers from the other end. 

He springs immediately to attention. There was no way he couldn’t recognize that voice.“Charlie?”

“Yup, it’s me. Just uh, just saying hi.”

“Charlie you sound freaked, what’s going on?”

“Oh nothing...nothing really.” 

Dean rolls his eyes. “Charlie I know you’re lying. Now what’s going on? Are you hurt?” his voice hardens. “Did somebody do something to you?”

She sighs. “No, Dean. I am fine. Well, mostly. I’m not hurt, I’m just having a little…” she trails off, her last words a mumble. 

“What?”

“I said I’m having a little…”

“Charlie speak up I can’t freaking hear you.”

“I’m having a little anxiety attack!” she cries in frustration. “I usually can handle it alright on my own, but for some reason tonight it’s worse than usual. And…” she starts to breathe heavily. “And I can’t breathe and shit Dean, I’m just...I’m just freaking out. And you were the first person I thought to call.”

Dean takes a deep breath, relieved she’s not physically hurt. “Alright, Charlie I’m glad you called me.” he pauses. “I didn’t know you had anxiety.”

“Well it’s not exactly something I like to broadcast. And besides. How am I supposed to be a good hunter, and be strong if I can’t even control my own brain?”

“Charlie...just cause you have anxiety doesn’t mean you aren’t strong. You’re one of the strongest people I know. And one of the best hunters, might I add. The anxiety doesn’t change anything. You’re still you.”

He hears her sniffle a little. “Thanks. I appreciate it. But that doesn’t really change the fact that my chest feels like it’s collapsing in on itself right now.”

“Right okay um...where are you? Are you nearby?”

“I’m uh..a few towns over. Might take me a bit to get there but it’s manageable.” she says. 

“Okay great. Are you stable enough to drive?” he asks. 

“Uum, maybe?” There’s a pause and he hears her taking a deep breath, deeper than normal. “Yeah I can. Just...just don’t hang up, okay?”

“Yeah, okay kid, don’t worry. I’m not going to leave you alone. Just focus on breathing and getting yourself over here.”

“Doing my best.” she says. Dean can hear her getting things together, and mumbling to herself. “Okay...wallet, research, weapons….where’s my...oh there it is.” 

Wanting to distract her he asks, “Were you working on a case?”

“Uh, yeah. Just a ghost, nothing too difficult. Just a normal salt and burn...Okay I got everything. I’m gonna call a taxi, and then can I call you back?”

“Of course. I’ll be waiting.” he assures her.

“Okay. Cool. Um, hey Dean? Thank you.”

He grins a little. “No problem kid.”

After she hangs up, he heads to Sam’s room-keeping the phone with him in case Charlie called back. 

Sam’s passed out in his bed, and Dean almost feels sorry for waking him up. The last case really did wipe them both out. But this was Charlie, and she needed them. So he walked over to Sam’s bed and shook him until Sam woke up with a start. 

“Wh-what?” he jumps up. “Dean? What’s wrong?”

“Charlie’s on her way over. She needs our help.”

“With what?” Sam asks, trying to wake himself up. 

Dean fills him in on Charlie’s state, and by the time he’s done Sam is awake and up, ready to help. “What can we do?” he asks. 

“I honestly don’t know.” Dean admits. “But, she’s having an anxiety attack right? So, I guess just make the place...calm?” 

Sam frowns and opens his mouth to ask something, when Dean’s phone rings; Charlie’s name appearing on the caller ID.

Dean hits answer and then speakerphone. “Hey Charlie. How’re you holding up?”

Her voice projects from the phone: “I’m uh, alright. Still having trouble with the whole, getting are in thing but I’m working on it.” she takes a deep breath and when she starts to talk her voice is shakier than before. “Man Dean this one’s really bad, It hasn’t been like this in a while.”

“Don’t worry kid, we’re gonna help you.” Dean assures her. “Sammy’s here too.”

“Hey Charlie.” Sam says to the phone. 

“Oh, hiya Sam. What’s up?”

Sam chuckles. “Not much. Just hang in there Charlie we’re gonna help you through this.”

“Thanks guys.” she says, her voice quiet. 

Sam leaves to get some things ready for when Charlie gets there, while Dean continues to talk to her. Neither of the boys have much experience with anxiety attacks. Or helping someone else through one. But this is Charlie, so there’s no way they can’t try. She’s too important to them.

An hour or so later, Charlie’s taxi is pulling up outside the bunker, and Sam has set up a few things the boys think might be “calming”.

Dean opens the door to a pale, wobbly smiling Charlie. “Hey bitches.” she says, halfheartedly. But the smile starts to wobble a bit too much and a second later tears are slipping from her eyes. 

“Hey, hey, hey…” Dean says, pulling her in and shutting the door. He wraps his arms around her, careful not to squeeze too tight so as not to make the hard to breathe feeling worse.

Charlie leans into Dean’s embrace, burying her face into his chest. “I’m-I’m-I’m sorry. I-I-”

“Hey, shhh...It’s okay, don’t worry. Let it out. You’re okay. You’re safe. We’re gonna take care of you.”

 


End file.
